Enamorada del enemigo
by Miiko Love
Summary: -Lo odio- pensó y cerró los ojos fuertemente recordando sus hermosos ojos y su sexy cabellera. !Un momento! ¿Dijo hermosos? ¿sexy? -Mierda, me enamoré./ -Sabía que te morías por mi Koneko-chan- y seguidamente de eso, la besó.
1. El niño de extrañas orejas

**Yo: ¡Konichiwa! Vengo aquí con un nuevo fic! Esta vez de TMM :DD Es el primer fic que haré de este anime y de esta parejita n/n así que bueno espero que…**

**Tai: ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? ¬¬ DEBERIAS ESTAR CONTINUANDO MI FIC! COMO ME LO PROMETISTE! D: **

**Yo: Ya te dije que estoy en eso ¬¬ No me presiones! X_x **

**Tai: Entonces que haces aquí? ¬¬ **

**Yo: emm porque bueno…**

**Kisshu: Porque en esta semana, sencillamente se obsesionó conmigo, estuvo leyendo todos los fics que tenían IchigoxKisshu y al ver que en Fanfiction TMM nadie había actualizado decidió hacer esto ^^ **

**Yo: bueno emm…es un resumen / **

**Tai: D: y yo? Donde quedo? **

**Yo: Tu tambien tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazon *-* No te preocupes n_n**

**Tai: no hablaba de eso ¬¬, Hablaba de donde quedo yo con la continuación de MI fic! **

**Yo: QUE ESTOY EN ESO ¬¬ **

**Tai y yo: ¬¬'' **

**Kisshu: Emm..bueno ya que al parecer la autora y Tai van a tener una 'pequeña discusión' Yo dare el disclaimer :D **

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad! **

'_**Prefiero ser niño y jugar con aviones de papel, que ser hombre y jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer' **_

Todo era paz, las flores emocionadas por brotar y el sol conteniéndose de dar a todo su esplendor; pero eso ya sería mañana. Adiós al frío viento y a la helada nieve; después de todo este era su último día de invierno. Y en 24 horas se vendría una hermosa primavera.

Pero claro esta; nuestra historia no se centraría en el cambio climático de la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, más bien en uno de los tantos parques que esta tenía.

Se podía visualizar leve nieve cayendo, como despidiéndose de la ciudad luego de una larga temporada en el que el frío tuvo un gran reinado. Se podía también ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja de aproximadamente 5 años, su hermoso cabello amarrado en 2 grandes coletas, su rostro; tan rosado como una graciosa fresita, demostraba ternura e inocencia. Sencillamente un encanto.

- ¡MASHA!- lo llamó, palpando sus pequeñas rodillas, para que el nombrado se acercara a ella, pero para sorpresa de la pequeña este corrió en otra dirección, el primer impulso que ella tuvo fue corretearlo, solo esperaba que su pequeño gato blanco, regalo de sus padres en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocio, no se perdiera de nuevo. Masha tenía esa manía desde que era una pequeña bola de pelo blanca. Andaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta que una piedra estaba en su camino, consecuencia de esto, termino cayendo al suelo, raspándose levemente su rodilla.- ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Buscabas esto? – dijo una voz acercándose a ella, era un niño de aproximadamente 7 años, acompañado de otros 3, este tenía a Masha entre sus brazos – Pues es una verdadera pena, ahora es nuestro, 'el que se lo encuentra se lo queda' ¿No sabías?

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida, ¡Ellos no se podían quedar con Masha! ¡El gato era de ella! ¡No era posible! ¿Verdad?

- Sip, será un genial balón de fútbol- exclamó otro de los niños con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Si bien su rostro era de sorpresa esta pasó a indignación ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡Un indefenso animal no podía ser tratado como juguete! ¡Es más! ¡Ningún ser vivo debería ser utilizado así!

Se levantó furiosa, ignorando el escozor de su rodilla, y trató de defenderse.

-¡DEVUELVEMELO! – gritó colérica, tratando de arrancharle su pequeña mascota al niño que la tenía, mas sin embargo, este la empujó tirándola de nuevo al suelo, esta vez cayendo de espaldas. - ¡Auch!- gimió de dolor

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para decirnos que hacer, tonta?

- La niña ha dicho que le devuelvan su gato- dijo una voz infantil tranquilamente

-¿Y tu que te metes, fenómeno? – ella quiso voltear, y ver quien era 'su salvador'. Mas sin embargo, el dolor en su espalda se lo impidió. – Te enseñaremos a no meterte en donde no debes – ¡No! ¡Lo golpearían! Y esta vez, sin importarle el dolor que sentía, volteó rápidamente justo en el momento, en que uno de los 'grandulones' se acercaban donde 'su salvador' para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, este sencillamente pareció no inmutarse, y rápidamente reaccionando, empujó al niño con tal fuerza, que lo mandó a volar metros más atrás. Los demás, aterrados en sobremanera, comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, uno llevándose al casi inconsciente niño golpeado lejos de ahí. ¡Estaba salvada! Vio como su pequeño salvador se dirigía hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso también la golpearía? Pero para sorpresa de ella solo le brindó su mano, haciendo ademán de ayudarle a levantarse. Ella lo miraba dudosa.

- No me temas, no te haré daño- dijo con voz tierna, para luego cambiar su ceño a uno amargo. Ella sonrió, haciendo sonrojar en parte al pequeño, y aceptó su mano gustosa. - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño, verdad?- exclamó el niño tratando de no parecer preocupado y tratando que de reflejar molestia. Pero el niño era muy mal actor. Ella rió levemente, sinceramente ahora no le dolía nada. Mas bien lo que le preocupaba era ese puñete que le habían propinado al niño, había sonado el ruido a la hora de efectuar el golpe, dando a entender que había sido uno muy fuerte. Acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico para asegurarse de que su en su mejilla no habría algún moretón o marca del golpe, sin embargo, no había nada. Una corriente eléctrica muy extraña recorrió su cuerpo y se sonrojó al instante ¿Pero que pasaba? El chico solo se sonrojó furtivamente.

- ¿Q-que haces? – dijo tratando de sonar molesto, pero aquel adorable sonrojo aun cubrían sus pálidas mejillas.

- Nada, solo quería ver que tu estuvieras bien- dijo para luego sonreír.

- ¡Dahh, eso ni siquiera fue un golpe! ¿Acaso todos los humanos llaman a eso golpear? – Dijo arrogante, dando una sonrisa burlona- ¡Valla que ustedes sin son débiles!

Ella arrugó el ceño confundida. ¿Por qué se refería a ellos como humanos? ¿Acaso el no lo era? Lo examinó cuidadosamente, tendría aproximadamente su misma edad, cabello corto de color verde amarrado en 2 pequeñas coletas y el resto lo tenía suelto, su piel era pálida, como si nunca se hubiera expuesto al sol, y sus ojos, se quedó maravillada, tenía unos adorables ojos color oro, pero lo que mas le extrañó fueron unas singulares orejitas, nada normales, estas eran puntiagudas pero parecían tan suaves. Y no sabía como, pero se encontró así misma acariciando esas lindas orejas, ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿P-pero q-que haces se puede saber?- dijo el peliverde apartándose de ella, para luego hacer ademán de irse, pero ella fue mas rápida y lo detuvo antes.

- Gracias- musitó, sonriendo agradecida

- Bahh, no fue nada- susurró arrogante, con esa sonrisa burlona, parecía muy típica de él.

- Miau- se oyó el maullido de Masha, el cual se encontraba frente a ella, al parecer había escapado cuando los cobardes habían huido. Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa ¡Masha estaba bien! Tomó en brazos a su pequeño felino rápidamente para luego comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos

El peliverde quiso utilizar esta distracción para irse de allí. Todos los humanos eran iguales.

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo nuevamente soltando al pequeño gato, que cayó de pie ante la inminente caída- ¿Por te vas tan pronto?

-¿Acaso no te doy asco? – masculló el niño irritado. Esperando la respuesta típica.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería sentir eso?- dijo evidentemente confusa la pelirroja

- Soy muy diferente a ti niña, los humanos como tú nos tienen asco.

-Pues yo creo que estas equivocado, mi Mami dice que _**todos somos iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes **_– agregó con una sonrisa sincera. Admitía que al comienzo el peliverde le había causado cierto temor, pero todo eso había desaparecido. Se sentía de alguna forma feliz a su lado.

Mientras que el niño la miraba impresionado. Algo le decía que esta cría terrícola era diferente a comparación de los otros. Tal vez sus padres y su raza no estaba en todo lo cierto con respecto a los humanos…

- ¡HIJOOO! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!- esa era la voz de su madre, debía de estar preocupada, después de todo ya había pasado un buen rato que se había separado de ella, se suponía que debía estar con ella en todo momento que durara la 'pequeña excursión al planeta azul', después de todo no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos por los humanos, pero claro esta, en eso él ya había fracasado, lo mejor sería irse antes de que su madre lo descubriera… y el regaño que recibiría por esto.

- Bien ya me tengo que ir… Adiós _Koneko-chan_ – se le había ocurrida llamarla con ese apodo al no saber su nombre… después de todo, a ella le gustaban los gatitos ¿no? El amor que le tenía a su mascota lo demostraba, además, desde que la había visto su linda cara le había recordado a la de una pequeña minina.

¿Koneko-chan?

Pero cuando reaccionó ya había sido demasiado tarde, él había desaparecido.

**Yo: (con un tanque de guerra) QUE ESTOY EN ESO! ¬¬ **

**Tai: (con armas de fuego) PUES NO PARECE QUIERO MI CONTI YA! ¬¬ **

**Kisshu: ejem cof cof* Los lectores ya estan aquí ¬¬'' **

**Yo: ejem bueno que tal les pareció el primer capitulo del fic? :DD Bueno? Malo? Excelente? Debería retirarme? **

**Tai: (imitando voz de una mujer del publico) Continua el fic 'Cosas del destino' Ya! **

**Yo: ¬¬ se que eres tu Tai, Y YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY EN ESO! **

**Kisshu: Bueno antes de que estalle otra guerra campal, diré que reviews y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas :DD Claro, y tomatazos tambien :DD **

**Tai, Kisshu y yo: Bye Bye! Hasta la proxima! ^^ **

**R E V I E W S? **

**No cuestan nada ^^ **


	2. El Equipo Mew Mew

**Konichiwa! :3 **

**Vengo aquí con un nuevo capítulo de 'Enamorada del Enemigo' :D **

**Kisshu: Te demoraste mucho ¬¬ **

**Yo: ¡No es cierto! X.x Solo que no me venía la inspiración… **

**Kisshu: Te demoraste Mucho ¬¬ **

**Yo: No fue tanto ¬¬ **

**Kisshu: Exactamente 18 días con 17 horas y 22 minutos **

**Yo: Que? Cuentas los dias y minutos? ¬¬ **

**Kisshu: Jaa' claro que si! Apuesto que en estos ultimos dias te la has pasado de vaga en facebook ¬¬ **

**Yo: (como lo supo! T.T) SOY INOCENTE! D: … me espias? ¬_ ¬ **

**Kisshu: Tal vez si, Tal vez no -_-**

**Yo: ¬¬ Ya hablaremos sobre esto **

**Kisshu: Oye! Es normal que sepamos lo que haces! Tengo Contactos en tu subconsciente -_-**

**Yo: WTF? D: Osea dices… QUE EL SEÑOR PONY ROSADO TE DIJO LO QUE ESTUVE HACIENDO? D: **

**Kisshu: El Señor Pony Rosado no existe ¬¬ **

**Yo: CLARO QUE SI! EL PROMETIO QUE ME LLEVARIA AL MUNDO MAGICO DE MAGICALANDIA e.e **

**Kisshu: (genial ya perdio la cabeza) ¬¬ Ya ya claro que NO **

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Tai: ejem chicos..**

**Yo y Kisshu: QUE? **

**Tai: esta nota de autora se esta volviendo muy larga ._. El publico ya se va… **

**Yo y Kisshu: Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS? ¬¬ **

**Tai: (genial, todo yo) Bueno Bueno, ya que esto se esta haciendo eterno Yo daré el Disclaimer :D **

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad!**

_**La amistad es como el mar; se ve el principio pero no el final**_

Los pequeños rayos de sol de la mañana, alumbraban levemente la ciudad de Tokio. Las palomas lazaban el vuelo y todas las personas iban tranquilamente hacia su trabajo. Se podría decir, sin duda, que todo era paz.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LLEGARÉ TARDE!

Bueno pero la paz no dura para siempre ¿no?

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¿COMO SE ME HIZO TAN TARDE? ¡PERO SI PUSE EL DESPERTADOR! – gritaba una pelirroja, gritos que se oían por toda la casa, volteó para ver que había pasado con aquel aparatito que debería despertarla TODAS las mañanas, ese era el único motivo de existencia de aquella cosa.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que este, yacía tirado en el suelo, aún sonando y vibrando con aquel sonidito tan peculiar.

Mierda. De nuevo medio dormida había tirado su despertador. Su madre tenía razón; en su caso, debería buscarse un despertador de puro metal, a ver si a este lo tiraba lejos. Pero dudaba mucho que existieran despertadores de ese material. Nadie tenía el sueño mas pesado que ella.

Ichigo Momomiya era una estudiante de 14 años que iba en tercer grado de secundaria; cabello pelirrojo y unos lindos ojos castaños, algo distraída y con un carácter fuerte.

¿Sus mejores amigas? Miwa y Moe, chicas de su misma edad.

Se podía decir que su vida era como la de cualquier chica normal.

Pero bueno; las apariencias a veces engañan.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! – la llamó antes ir a tomar desayuno una pequeña bola rosada con toques blanquecino que flotaba, parecía un mini gatito.

- ¿Qué pasa Masha? – le dijo confusa la pelirroja.

Lo había nombrado Masha, en recuerdo de su pequeño gatito blanco que había tenido cuando era niña, este había muerto cuando ella tenía 10 años, y aun le dolía la pérdida de su pequeño animalito, después de todo, fue su compañero de juegos gran parte de su infancia.

- ¡Te olvidas ponerte tu vestimenta rara para estudiar!- le dijo este en respuesta.

¿Vestimenta rara para estudiar?

Sintió como un baldazo de agua fría le caía encima, ¡Pero que tonta era! ¡Solo se había peinado y lavado la cara! ¡No se había puesto su uniforme!

- ¿POR QUE A MI? –gritó, yendo inmediatamente a vestirse.

Sí, hoy sería un muy largo día.

-O-

- ¡Momomiya! ¿Otra vez tarde? Ve afuera, ya veré cuando te dejo entrar- le dijo su profesor enojado.

- Hai- murmuró cabizbaja.

_-Otra vez tarde Ichigo-_pensó, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo y dejándose caer lentamente para finalmente acurrucarse de rodillas.

Suspiró, sabiendo que antes las cosas no eran así. Bien, lo admitía, nunca había sido la chica más puntual de la secundaria, pero aunque sea, se mantenía y no llegaba TODOS los días tarde.

Claro que eso había sido antes de convertirse en una Mew Mew. ¿Es que porque no la entendían? Era solo una normal chica, cuyo ADN estaba combinado con el de un gato.

Gato de Iriomote si no equivocaba.

Y gracias a esto se había convertido en la líder del Equipo Mew Mew; cuyo propósito era luchar contra las Quimera Animals y salvar al planeta Tierra de las manos de quien fuera el villano de todo esto.

¿Sonaba fácil? Pues créanme no lo era.

Gracias a 'su lindo talento', ser 'mitad gato' implicaba cosas como dormir muchísimo más de la cuenta, comer toneladas de pescado y leche, tener al equipo de gimnasia detrás de ti por la increíble flexibilidad que poseía y sobre todo que aparezcan mágicamente sus orejas y cola cada vez que se emocionaba o ponía nerviosa.

¡No para nada era una vida fácil!

- ¿Momomiya-san?- dijo una voz trayéndola a la realidad.

Una voz que reconocía perfectamente. Automáticamente un rubor adornó sus mejillas, un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estómago, y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus labios.

-M-Masaya- tartamudeó débilmente, parándose al instante.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Yo pensé que en tu salón ya habían comenzado las clases…

-A-ah e-es que y-yo…bueno emm- murmuró confusa, no sabiendo como explicarle a Masaya lo sucedido, ¿y si se reía de ella por llegar tarde?

- Ya veo- sonrió sinceramente el chico, entendiendo lo que había pasado- No te preocupes Momomiya-san. Me han dicho que el profesor Harris es así de amargado cuando alguien llega tarde. Es muy estricto ¿verdad?

-S-si- asintió torpemente sin saber muy bien lo que el chico le decía.

- Bueno Momomiya, ya me tengo que ir a mi salón, pedí permiso para el baño, pero me he demorado más de lo normal, jeje. ¡Nos vemos Luego!

Cuando ya fue consciente que Masaya se había ido se maldijo así misma ante lo ocurrido. Siempre era lo mismo, el chico venía a hablarle y ella lo único que podía hacer era responder en monosílabos, sonrojarse y balbucear. Pero que tonta, tonta, tonta era.

- ¡MOMOMIYA DEJA DE ESTAR GOLPEANDOTE Y ENTRA AL SALON! – risas de sus compañeros se oyeron y al instante supo lo que había estado haciendo. Con un sonrojo y con el deseo que la tierra se la tragara, entró con paso lento a su salón.

Sí, estaba en lo cierto, un muy largo día.

-O-

El café Mew Mew era un lugar muy concurrido los 365 días del año, situado en pleno parque central de la ciudad, sus postres de variados sabores atraían sin duda a muchas personas.

Sí, bueno pero esto solo era una fachada, para que nadie sospechara su verdadero propósito; en realidad era la base central del Equipo Mew Mew.

Y por esto mismo, si antes lo consideraba una bonita casa grande utilizada como un café de maravilla; de la noche a la mañana lo veía como una de aquellas casas abandonadas y viejas de su barrio; tétrica y espeluznante.

Solo que no habían fantasmas en esta, sino ya hubiera huido despavorida de aquel lugar, aunque estaba muy cerca de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

En vez de fantasmas, habían cosas mucho peores, que no se veían a simple vista.

Un malvado y frío jefe que la obligaba a trabajar todos los días excepto sus días libres, que eran muy pocos por cierto.

Un manipulador cocinero, que con solo una mirada servía para hacer que tus piernas fueran gelatinas y hacías automáticamente lo que él te pidiera, aun así fuera entregar tu alma al diablo, pero en su caso solo era trabajar incansablemente.

Pero claro, esto no lo era lo peor. ¿Podían a ver peores cosas? Pues sí aunque suene escalofriante…

- Oye vulgar, deja de holgazanear y ve a trabajar, hay muchos clientes esperando

Cosas como estas por ejemplo.

- ¡Pero Mint! ¡Acabo de venir!

- Sí, pero desde hace 15 minutos estas parada en la entrada pensando quien sabe que cosas.

- ¡Solo estaba tomándome un respiro..! ¡No sabes el día que he tenido! ¡Tú eres la que debería comenzar a trabajar!

- ¿Pero que cosas dices? ¿Qué no ves que estoy trabajando? Yo…

- Si si, ya lo se, 'estas probando el té para los clientes' ¡Búscate otro cuento Mint!

- ¡Pero que cosas dices! – Le dijo la chica ofendida- ¡Se acabó! ¡Me tomaré el resto del día libre!

Mint Aizawa era una chica peliazul, de su misma edad, con ojos tan azules como el mar, y 2 coletas adornando su bien cuidado cabello, era una gran bailarina de ballet, aunque bueno nunca dejaba de ser la típica niña engreída y rica de ciudad.

¿Parecía una chica normal? Pues al igual que ella, y las demás chicas que trabajaban en aquel lugar, no lo era.

Las apariencias engañan, bien lo había dicho.

Mint, era también una Mew Mew, muy para la desgracia de Ichigo, su ADN en cambio, no estaba combinado con el de un gato, sino con el Loriquito azul.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicas? – Intervino una voz muy amable, alias el malvado cocinero manipulador, que bueno a simple vista no se veía **para nada** malvado.

- ¡Es esta vulgar! ¡Se ha metido conmigo! ¡Me tomaré el resto del día libre Keiichiro!

- Chicas, chicas, se que podremos resolver este problema por medio de la paz- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable, haciendo sonrojar y asentir automáticamente a ambas chicas.

¡Ahí esta la prueba! M-A-N-I-P-U-L-A-D-O-R

¿Ella exagerada? ¡Para nada!

De pronto se oyó un estruendoso ruido, las 2 chicas voltearon a ver el motivo de aquello, encontrándose con lo habitual; Lettuce había roto otra docena de platos.

- Gomen, Gomen – se disculpaba la joven peliverde, tratando de limpiar los trastes rotos.

- ¿Con que otra docena de platos rotos, no? Es la tercera docena en el día de hoy, Lettuce – le dijo Mint amargada.

- Gomen, Gomen- y de nuevo la típica disculpa de todo el día.

Lettuce debería dejar de pedir disculpas hasta por respirar.

Lettuce Midorikawa, era una chica peliverde con unos lindos ojos del mismo color, opacados por unos grandes lentes, admitía que su cabello era algo raro, pero si lo soltabas podías ver su verdadera belleza. Sin duda, era muy inteligente, una chica muy aplicada en los estudios.

Y sin embargo, la peliverde, aun así de conocerse por meses, seguía siendo aquella chica tímida que una vez, convertida en Mew Mew se encargaba de espantar a sus compañeros en la piscina de su colegio. Su ADN estaba fusionado con el de una Marsopa sin Aleta.

- ¡PUDDING BAJATE DE AHÍ! –el grito de Mint la alertó y miró hacia arriba, no pudo evitar, que una gotita tipo anime resbalara por su sien, ¿Es que acaso la peliazul no se acostumbraba? Solo era Pudding haciendo uno de sus tantos trucos con los platos y una pelota, que hasta la fecha, no sabía de donde la sacaba.

- Pero Pudding esta practicando su acto final- le respondió la aludida, haciendo una voltereta en el aire, haciendo esto, que todos los clientes la miraran impresionados y aplaudieran tras de esto- ¡Uahh! ¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son un increíble público! – dijo y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente hacia el aire.

Pudding Fong era una pequeña niña rubia de 10 años con ojos castaños, con una energía que bueno… digamos que eso era otro misterio de la vida. Nunca sabría con exactitud de donde la niña sacaba tanta energía. Pero Bueno era apenas una niña ¿será por eso?

¡Pero ni siquiera cuando ella tenía esa edad se movía tanto de un lado para otro!

Ah claro, bueno le echaría la culpa al ADN de Pudding, cuya fusión era con un Tamarino León Dorado; una especie de mono.

Confiaría que, de ahí Pudding sacara su energía, para no seguir martirizando a su linda cabecita con estas incógnitas de la vida.

- Eres una inmadura- escuchó de pronto lo que le dijo Mint a Pudding- ¡A este paso romperás mas platos que Lettuce al día!

- Gomen –murmuró la peliverde al verse nombrada.

- Pero Pudding no entiende porque Mint siempre esta tan amargada- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero de confusión, desatando, aun mas, la rabia de Mint.

-Pero tú…- Ok, esto no era bueno, la peliazul estaba apunto de estallar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrumpió una voz de manera seca

-N-nada- respondió la peliazul nerviosa, y con 2 estrellitas reflejándose en sus ojos.

Zakuro Fujiwara era una éxito modelo de apenas 16 años, su sedoso cabello morado y sus ojos del mismo color la hacían una mujer hermosa, aunque era un chica algo fría con los demás.

Claro, si ella había sido la última y mas difícil Mew Mew en reclutar; su rechazo hacia ellas, 'unos fenómenos,' como ella antes les decía, había sido una tarea difícil.

Su ADN estaba combinado con el de un Lobo Gris.

Ídolo numero uno de Mint sin duda.

Ok, y con esto, ya conocían a todos.

- ¡CHICAS! ¡EMERGENCIA EN LA PLAZA!

Buenos no todos.

No había mucho que decir, Ryou Shirogane, su muy pero muy muy muy muy pero muy muy

_-Creo que ya quedó claro, Ichigo_- le reclamó su conciencia.

-_No, nunca son suficientes 'muy's para Ryou_- se contradijo

Bueno, volviendo al punto, su 'muy malvado jefe', Ryou Shirogane, no era solamente el dueño del café Mew Mew, sino también, líder del proyecto cuyo nombre también era Mew Mew.

Ok si, muchos Mew Mews por hoy día.

Ryou era un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, rubio y ojos azules. Se podría decir que todo un príncipe azul.

Pero, OJO, ella misma ya lo había dicho, las apariencias engañan; creo que era la tercera vez que lo repetía, una de las 2 lecciones que había aprendido allí,

¿Cuál era la otra? Nunca poner tu mano en una taza de té hirviendo mientras pensabas en Masaya.

Ryou era muy al contrario un príncipe, era un chico algo solitario y muy grosero y burlón con ella; pocas veces había visto su lado amable, y era muy raro en sí, creo que de alguna manera, prefería su lado solitario, el otro lado le era muy extraño en él.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO TE QUEDES COMO TONTA AHÍ PARADA!

¿Ven el porque decía que era raro el lado amable?

Ryou era un gruñón, o así lo veía ella.

Volvió a la realidad, para ver a sus demás compañeras con el medallón ya en sus manos, las vio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y ellas se la devolvieron.

A pesar de las peleas, gritos y diferencias; ellas eran un gran equipo.

Había una conexión especial entre ellas que cada una sabía, y ahora se contradecía sobre lo de 'Gran equipo'; porque ellas eran más que eso.

Sencillamente eran _hermanas. _

- ¡METAMORPHOSIS! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Y era aquí, manteniéndose unidas, donde mejor lo demostraban.

**Kisshu: T_T *arrodillado en un rincón * **

**Tai: Miiko… Por que Kisshu esta llorando? ._. **

**Kisshu: NO ESTOY LLORANDO! ESTOY SUDADO POR LOS OJOS! ¬¬ **

**Tai: Ok.. Miiko… Porque Kisshu esta sudando por los ojos? ._. **

**Kisshu: IDIOTA! QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY LLORANDO? ¬¬ **

**Tai: Ok… MIIKO PORQUE KISSHU ESTA HACIENDO LO QUE SEA QUE ESTE HACIENDO? ¬¬ **

**Miiko: Porque no apareció en este capitulo ^^ La venganza es dulce :D **

**Kisshu: T_T ¬¬ **

**Miiko: Pero Kiishu… no te pongas así ^^ Jejeje En el proxima apareceras :D **

**Kisshu: sii? *-***

**Miiko: Tal vez si Tal vez no :D **

**Kisshu: ¬¬ **

**Tai: esto se esta volviendo largo de nuevo ¬¬ **

**Kisshu: Sii verdad ._. Bueno Lectores que tal les pareció el capi? Bueno? Malo? Se merece un Oscar? :DD **

**Tai: creo que en este caso es Nobel ._. **

**Kisshu: Lo que sea ¬¬ **

**Tai: ¬¬**

**Miiko: Ya callense! ¬¬ Lo estan volviendo aun mas largo**

**Tai: Si tienes razon ._. **

**Kisshu: Un agradecimiento especial a los Lectores :D Que leyeron el primer capi y dejaron sus reviews… Miiko les agradece eternamente :D **

**Tai: Sí, muchísimas gracias, Un agradecimiento especial a **

**HikariLove01 **

**psychedelicmind **

**hikari**

**aome1296 **

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**

**iitzel **

**Tai: Nos alegra que les haya gustado n_n Y esperamos sus reviews en esta oportunidad :D **

**Kisshu: sin mas nos despedi…**

**Yo: STOP! O_O **

**Tai y Kisshu: que? O_O**

**Yo: iitzel me debe un trato! *-* Esta tambien es la razon de que estemos aquí publicando el segundo capítulo! NECESITO LEER LA CONTINUACION DE SU FIC! D= QUIERO SABER QUE MAS PASARA! e.e . Asi que iitzel un trato es un trato :DD Espero poder ver la continuación de tu fic pronto :D **

**Genial… ahora si nos podemos despedir…**

**Kisshu y Tai: Ok :D **

**Yo: Bueno hasta la proxima n.n Donde os prometo que si aparecera Kisshu, aunque veremos que tengo planeado, porque ni yo misma lo se… Sin más Tomatazos, criticas constructivas y reviews son bien aceptado! :D **

**R E V I E W S? **

**No cuestan nada ^^ **


	3. ¿Y esos ojos?

**Yo: Konichiiwa! No no estoy muerta vengo aquí por…**

**Kisshu: DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? ¬¬ SABES HACE CUANTO QUE NO ACTUALIZAS? **

**Yo: amm… 2 meses? **

**Kisshu: NO! HAN SIDO 2 MESES Y 13 DIAS! ¬¬ **

**Yo: Pero… NO ME GRITES! ¬¬ HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN LO QUE PUEDO D: Y TU NO ERES UNA ESCOLAR QUE TIENE MUCHAS TAREAS Y HA SALIDO DE TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES! ¬¬ **

**Kisshu/yo : ¬¬ **

**Tai: Okei… Chicos… **

**Kisshu/yo: QUE? ¬¬ **

**Tai: (Yo siempre tengo que arreglar las cosas) YA BASTA DE DISCUTIR! LUEGO LA HARAN LARGA Y…**

**Kisshu/yo: CALLATE! ¬¬**

**Tai: A MI NO ME CALLEN! ¬¬**

**Kisshu/Tai/Yo: ¬¬ **

**Kisshu: -.- mejor no la hagmos larga… y dare el disclaimer de una vez -.- okei? **

**Tai/yo: Okei ¬¬ **

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad!**

_**Tal vez no sea miedo lo que siento, solo un equivocado sentimiento**_

Era un bello atardecer, los radiantes colores entre amarillentos y anaranjados se perdían de vista por el horizonte, mientras que poco a poco las nubes se iban esparciendo, y a lo lejos, casi invisible, se podía vislumbrar a aquel disco blanco en forma redonda que adornaba el cielo, hoy habría luna llena, eso era seguro. Pero para que se notara aquello, aun faltaban varias horas.

- Ichigo… - la llamaron suavemente, ella volteó al verse nombrada y sonrió feliz.

- ¿Hai? –dijo casi en un susurro.

Sinceramente el ambiente era encantador, después de todo estar sentada junto a tu amado, observando uno de los más bellos atardeceres a la orilla de la playa; no era cosa de todos los días.

- Tengo algo que decirte… - sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas; sabía lo que venía después de aquellas palabras.

- Dime…

-Yo… - el chico también se puso nervioso, pero ella lo calmó con otra linda sonrisa.

- Solo dime que… Aoyama-kun

- Ichigo…

Poco a poco se acercaron, era tan hermosa esta sensación, que solo le quedaba rezar que sus orejas y su cola no salieran, producto del nerviosismo.

- Perdóname- murmuró el pelinegro, estando tan cerca de sus labios, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué pasaba? - Pero yo las maté.

No supo en que momento, ni porque no reaccionó, solo podía ver escasamente como una katana había atravesado su muslo derecho, haciéndola sangrar en el acto.

Y cuando volvió la mirada se dio cuenta que él no era su querido Aoyama; en su reemplazo, solo se hallaban unos espeluznantes ojos dorados.

-O-

- ¡MOMOMIYA!

- ¿Eh? – levantó su cabeza bruscamente, haciendo caer parte de sus libros y su cartuchera al instante, mientras las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

¿Pero que mierda? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

_- En la escuela, tarada ¿Dónde mas? _– su conciencia hizo contacto con ella al instante.

Ah claro, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se encontraba en su estúpida escuela, donde había llegado, nuevamente, estúpidamente tarde, agregando un poco de haberse quedado como estupida dormida en clase, daba un igual al que su profesor estuviera llamándola, despertándola torpemente y quedando de resultado; solo las risas de sus compañeros y ella con la marca del libro de literatura en su cara.

- ¿H..hai? –dijo ella aun con voz somnolienta, incrementando aun mas, si se podía, la risas de sus compañeros.

¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer que reírse de ella?

_-Bueno admitamos que te vez realmente graciosa haciendo el plan de estúpida, querida. _

_- Fuck you ¬¬ _

- ¿Me podría decir en que página y en que parte nos quedamos de la lectura?

- Emm yo… - miró de soslayo al suelo, donde aún seguían sus cosas tiradas, producto de su 'gran despertar', cogió rápidamente su libro y lo abrió en la primera pagina que encontró.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber en que jodida parte se habían quedado, si se la había pasado durmiendo toda la bendita clase?

Plan B: adivinar

- ¿Pagina 17?

- Momomiya….-Ichigo abrió los ojos esperanzada…- ¡FUERA DEL SALON!

-O-

Humanos. Simples asquerosidades del Universo.

Los odiaba; más que todo los detestaba. Y es que simplemente, le era imposible pensar como estos simples débiles, habían podido poblar y sobrevivir en el hermosos planeta Tierra; desterrándolos a ellos por siempre de su adorado antiguo hogar.

Solo bastardas cucarachas llenas de egoísmo; creyéndose los mas perfectos solo caían en la ignorancia y la ambición.

Débiles y creyéndose la mucha cosa.

Los humanos; todos iguales, nunca a de fiarse en ellos, seres débiles y egoístas, seres que no merecían vivir ni ver la luz del día, seres que los despreciaron y los obligaron a huir, dejándolos en la penumbra de la oscuridad donde su destino era morir.

Una sonrisa socarrona se apoderó de su rostro; y pensar que habían estado venciendo a las quimeras que formaban parte de su ejercito, pero eso ya era el pasado, el ahora había llegado y se encargaría de poner a esto punto final, este era el momento de la venganza, lenta y dolorosa, pero al fin y al cabo, todo tenía un propósito: La muerte. Y nadie lo detendría.

O eso creía.

-O-

Cansada, extenuada, agobiada, explotada, malhumorada, agregándole un dolor de cabeza, muchos clientes berrinchudos y a Ryou Shirogane… Si estaba apunto de colapsar.

Felizmente todo eso había quedado 15 cuadras atrás; ahora estaba en su cómodo hogar, con un cómodo colchón debajo suyo.

Cerró los ojos derrotada, era ya costumbre quedarse en ese estado luego de un día de escuela, y una tarde atendiendo en el café.

Era una suerte no haber recibido en estas semanas el aviso de un ataque de algún animal quimera.

¿Suerte? Bueno más que suerte, todo esto era raro.

Todo era demasiada tranquilidad para ser cierto, sabía que esto era momentáneo y que si había tanta paz por el momento, es porque se venía algo peor. O bueno, esas eran las palabras de Keiichiro y Shirogane al respecto.

¡Par de neuróticos!

¿Acaso no podían pensar que tal vez 'el enemigo' se había rendido y habían huido a su planeta?

Ammm se… demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero ella guardaba la esperanza. Su deseo solo era acabar con todo esto para volver a tener una vida normal. Aborrecía ser un fenómeno, y aunque ya lo había aceptado no se conformaba; pronto acabaría todo esto y la horrible marca, bueno no tan horrible, que se asomaba por su piel pronto desaparecería, o bueno, eso había dicho Ryou.

Suspiró, sabiendo que debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, todo estaría bien, lo sabía. Pero un miedo indescriptible la molestaba desde aquella pesadilla en la mañana, podía sentir claramente como aquellos fieros ojos dorados, llenos de furia, maldad y rencor, invadían su mente. ¿Qué querría significar aquello? ¿Acaso tal vez que algo malo les pasaría?

Y es que, no podía evitar preocuparse, desde que comenzó su vida como fenómeno, era pensar que cada día tal vez las matarían. O que, simplemente ya no vería la luz del día.

Tenía miedo, y aunque tal vez solo sea un presentimiento, algo le decía que esos ojos la perseguirían por un largo tiempo.

Y tiempo mas tarde, comprendería que tan acertada estaba.

-O-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era de día, y sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que era sábado, tenía todo un día libre por delante, para salir, disfrutar y…

- _hacer todas tus tareas atrasadas_

_- ¿Hasta por las mañanas fastidias? _

_- Se… ¿problem? _

Roló los ojos irritada, y se cruzó de brazos. ¡NO! Hoy era SABADO, nada de tareas y cosas por el estilo. Tendría tiempo para eso… mañana… Mañana en la noche. ¡OH YEAH!

Con una gran sonrisa y olvidándose por un momento de lo que la mantenía angustiada desde ayer, se dirigió al baño a darse una larga ducha, se reuniría en 2 horas con Miwa y Moe al centro comercial. 'Día de compras' según ellas. Y es que, ¿Qué mejor que tener todo un día en el centro comercial? Sencillamente nada.

Al salir de la ducha, con su acostumbrada bata rosa encima, se secó su corto cabello ligeramente con la toalla del tocador, y haciendo una mueca ligera al tocar la punta de su rebelde cabello pelirrojo, se plantó seriamente de nuevo el hecho de dejarlo crecer un poco más. No le gustaba tenerlo tan corto, y es que no fuera así, si a comienzo de año escolar su madre no la haya llevado con el cuento de 'cortarle solo las puntas' a la peluquería. ¿El resultado? Todo su sedoso cabello largo hasta la cintura, reducido hasta la altura del cuello. Luego se había acostumbrado a tenerlo corto, y cada mes iba a la peluquería a que se lo cortaran, pero ahora que lo veía bien; quería regresar a su antiguo estilo.

Y cambiada ya, con un hermoso vestido rosa de tirantes, debajo unos leggins, unas converse igualmente rosas y una ligera chaqueta blanca encima, amarró su cabello en sus dos típicas colitas, esta vez atados por 2 lazos blancos.

Al ver el reloj, su rostro se formó en una mueca y suspiró.

- ¿PERO QUE? ¿COMO SE PUDIERON PASAR 2 HORAS TAN RAPIDO?

Corrió hacia la puerta y despidiéndose rápidamente de sus padres, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el centro comercial.

- ¡MIWA! ¡MOE! – las llamó cuando las vio y estas voltearon haciendo su típica mueca de 'Ya sabíamos que llegarías tarde' Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ayy Ichigo-san… tu no tienes remedio- la reprendió Moe

- ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡En mi defensa fueron unas largas 10 cuadras!

Las 3 rieron y se encaminaron a una larga mañana de compras, llena de risas y ocurrencias de parte suya. Y es que esto le hacía muy bien, hace ya un tiempo que no se divertía tanto con sus amigas; normalmente ella se había convertido en la señorita 'estoy muy ocupada en el café luchando contra aterradores monstruos porque soy mitad gato' Okei… no mencionando lo ultimo.

- ¡ICHIGO! – el grito de Miwa la alertó y miró en la dirección en la que su amiga había observado y gritado.- ¡MIRA QUIEN ESTA EN LA OTRA TIENDA! – dijo con voz picarona la rubia.

Ichigo solo se sonrojó débilmente, y observó como, en efecto, su querido Masaya se encontraba comprando unos CD's en la tienda de música.

-Anda, vayamos a saludar- insistió Moe empujándola poco a poco hasta el lugar, y cuando por fin estuvo en la puerta y Aoyama fijó sus ojos en ella, no hizo más que hacer un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo. Luego de eso, pasaron 5 largos segundos para que el chico se acercara a ella.

-Vaya Momomiya-san que grata sorpresa- dijo el joven educadamente como siempre- Muy buenas tardes señoritas- agregó esta vez refiriéndose a las otras 2 chicas; y estas respondieron con agudo gritito de emoción.

No supo en que momento había sucedido todo, solo fue consciente cuando sintió que ni Moe ni Miwa estaban a su costado. Oh no, las muy ingratas la habían abandonado.

- ¿Ichigo? – ella despertó de sus recientes sentimientos asesinos hacia sus amigas, y fijó la vista en los hermosos ojos marrones del chico, sintiendo como de nuevo un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Amm?

- ¿Oíste lo que te estaba diciendo?

Sintiéndose avergonzada, negó lentamente la cabeza. Mientras el chico rió por lo bajo.

- Te estaba comentando que han abierto una pequeña feria a una cuadra de aquí, y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme.

¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¿Ella y Aoyama juntos? ¿Cómo en una cita? Y no es que no hubieran tenido una cita antes, bueno si a eso se le llamaría cita, solo había sido su acompañante en la reserva de animales, pero exceptuando que esa vez ella se había quedado dormida y un rayo inyectador de ADN le había 'atacado', mas tarde comprendería que ese mismo la había convertido en gato. Pero no, esta vez era algo mas serio, era una 'cita' aunque él no lo había dicho explícitamente, solo había dicho que lo acompañara, lo cual no significaba obligatoriamente que sea una salida formal y…

_- ¡YA CALLATE Y DILE UNA RESPUESTA! _

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Estas ahí?

_-_Amm.. sii.. y si me encantaría acompañarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron cerca de 10 minutos, y al llegar se vieron sorprendidos de toda la gente que estaba en la pequeña feria.

- No creí que viniera tanta gente- le susurró Aoyama.

- Es una feria Masaya, viene mucha gente siempre- le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa, el asintió y se encaminaron hacia algún pequeño puesto para comer, ambos estaban hambrientos y la tarde ya se había asomado desde hace mucho.

- ¿Y que tal las practicas de Kendo? – le preguntó ella una vez que ya estaban sentados en la mesa con sus pedidos delante de ellos.

- Bueno, últimamente son más duras que nunca, se viene las finales intercolegiales, y todos estamos muy nerviosos.

- Vaya, pero estoy segura que ganaran, mas que nada te tiene a ti, el mejor capitán de Kendo del mundo

- Jajaja no diría que el mejor, solo doy mi mejor esfuerzo en cada enfrentamiento, pero aun así, muchas gracias por tus palabras Ichigo, son lo que me motivan siempre.

-No hay de que, solo digo la verdad.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes, y se quedaron así por unos largos minutos. Mientras que la cercanía se hacía mas corta pasando el tiempo.

Pero bueno, todo buen momento tenía su final. Un grito los alertó y se separaron al instante, Ichigo algo frustrada por interrumpir aquel bello instante.

La escena que se mostraba ante ellos, era espeluznante. ¡La feria se estaba incendiando! Y los gritos de las personas desesperadas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – gritó el pelinegro, sujetándola fuertemente de la mano y jalándola hacia alguna salida, ella lo seguía a paso ligero hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Ese no era un animal quimera?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y observó que en efecto lo era. Una especie de murciélago sobresalía entre el fuego, derribando cosas a su paso y causando que el fuego se incrementara cada vez mas. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, se soltó lentamente de la mano de Aoyama, hasta perderlo de vista.

Miró expectante y aguantando una gran bocanada de aire gritó al viento.

- ¡METAMORPHOSIS!

En simple segundos, ya estaba convertida con su típico atuendo rosa y sus orejas normales se vieron reemplazadas por unas de gata, mientras una cola larga con un lazo rojo llamaba mucho la atención.

Corrió hacia el inicio del fuego, donde también estaba la quimera, con cuidado de no quemarse. Y cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente la atacó con su campana. Al monstruo, pareció inmutarse y sin embargo la volvió a atacar a ella, dejándola a merced del fuego.

El oxigeno poco a poco le hacía falta. Después de todo, los mitad gatos no se salvaban de morir asfixiados. Un golpe más, de parte de la quimera y ella estaría vencida.

Se levantó aun con sus piernas tambaleantes, y lanzando un último ataque, que no dio resultado, se resignó a que estaba acabada.

¿Así iba a acabar su vida? ¿Consumida por las llamas del fuego con una quimera horrible?

La quimera murciélago, devolvió un ataque muy potente, dejándole inmóvil y a su suerte; abrió los ojos por ultima vez, sabiendo que ese era su final, pero esta vez no posó los ojos sobre la monstruosa quimera, sino sobre unos arbustos siendo incinerados; y antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo verlos; aquellos ojos dorados de su pesadilla.

**Kisshu: y? donde apreci yo? ¬¬ DE NUEVO ME HAS EXCLUIDO! T_T**

**Yo: Tiempo al tiempo Kisshu , en el próximo SI harás tu escena :D** **Ademas por si no lo notaste te di un pequeño pov en este capi**

**Kisshu: Ese era yo? *-***

**Yo: Jaja mejor quédate con la duda, Y bueno fans de Kisshu que se decepcionaron por este capitulo, (NO ME MATEN!) pero quiero introducir a nuestro querido alienígena de manera lenta, acuérdense que en el anime apareció a partir del cuarto o tercer cap. Y bueno… prometo no demorarme tanto esta vez (; **

**Tai: se… si para que Sora y yo nos reencontremos tuvieron que pasar no se cuanto -.-**

**Yo: Jeje si digamos que asi en mi manera de escribir… no me gusta introducir todo de una vez, sino que poco a poco se aclaren los hechos, se que tal vez los desespere, pero al espera rinde frutos acuerdense. Luego se hartaran de que Kisshu aparezca tanto en un futuro **

**Kisshu: Pff… si mis fans adoran que yo aparezca siempre y en todo lugar *-***

**Tai: Y bueno gente ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Perfecto? ¿Desastroso? Dejen su comentario, ya uq euanuq eno lo crean, Miiko se amaneció ayer modificando algunas cosas, y hoy le dio su toque final. Ah, y espero que tenga un genial dia de la madre, a todas las madres de todos los que leen y se toman el tiempo de leer este fic SALUDOS MAMI! **

**Yo: Bueno como dijo, Tai (esto se esta haciendo largo) Feliz día a todas las madres Que pasen un lindo día n_n **

**Kisshu: Y tambien muchas gracias a las lectoras :DD **

**Tai: ESPERA! YO QUIERO DAR LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS! **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Ivette-chan-n.n**

**Kookies-kisshu**

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**

**hikari estrella **

**iitzel**

**darprincessakane**

**rubysaotome**

**Kisshu/Tai/yo: HASTA LUEGO! n.n **

.

**R E V I E W S?**

**No cuestan nada ^^**


	4. Un beso robado

**Yo: Konichiiwa! :3 **

**Kisshu: Que haces aquí? ¬¬**

**Yo: Como que que hago aquí? Vendo a publicar otro capitulo :DD **

**Kisshu: si claro ¬¬ **

**Yo: Estas…enojado? ._.**

**Kisshu: Como demonios quieres que no este enojado? ¬¬ tienes idea de cuanto te demoraste? ¬¬**

**Yo: ehh… ^^Uu… Gomen?**

**Kisshu: No tienes excusa y lo sabes ¬¬ **

**Yo: si u.u Es que se me iba la inspiración y… **

**Kisshu: NO TIENES EXCUSA ¬¬ **

**Tai: ^^Uu Bien mientras Kisshu reprende a Miiko por la demora yo dare el Disclaimer :DD **

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad! **

**Mensaje de Miiko: He de decir, que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capi; pero bueno espero que lo disfruten :D Y que les guste tanto como a mi en ciertas parte la trama de este capi. **

'_**Un beso robado, es mucho mejor que aquel deseado'**_

_**¿Será Cierto?**_

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, mientras sudor espeso de alojaba en su espalda; no era nada raro; contando que era cerca de la novena vez que se levantaba así de aterrada.

La luna, tan resplandeciente como siempre, simplemente había desaparecido, y el cielo nublado solo opacaba a las brillantes estrellas con su espesura, mientras era el comienzo de una fuerte tormenta.

¿Qué más se le podía agregar? ¡Ah claro! El hecho de que estaba completamente sola en casa; ya que sus 'buenos padres', la habían dejado esa noche desamparada, ya que habían ido a una cena de negocios.

Se incorporó lentamente, y tratando de relajarse caminó hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación y vislumbró con pesadez como en efecto, la lluvia caía de manera rápida y fuerte, un rayo se oyó y ella se desesperó.

Siempre le había temido a los truenos, y esta noche no sería la excepción.

Tapándose hasta la cabeza con su fina sabana, cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de desviar su mente de lo que pasaba allá afuera.

Como si de una voz se tratara, las palabras de Ryou ahora la atormentaban.

'_No nos estamos enfrentando a cualquier enemigo, chicas. Ahora están luchando de verdad'_

Palabras, cuyo argumento tacharían a su 'adorado jefe' de un loco.

¿Luchando de verdad?

¿Acaso desde el principio su enemigo no estaba luchando de verdad? ¿O solo estaba jugando con ellas?

Sin embargo, las palabras del rubio tenían fundamento esta vez; esta quimera, más fuerte que otras, casi la mataba.

Y es que, despertar en el laboratorio Mew Mew, luego de entrar en una profunda inconsciencia producto de la asfixia, al grupo le esperaba una larga charla.

Poco recordaba lo que había pasado al sumirse en su profundo sueño, sin embargo, sus leales amigas habían llegado a su rescate, ellas en parte quedando heridas gracias a la fuerte quimera.

Fue toda una hazaña, nadie lo negaba.

Y en su despertar fue mucho peor, súmale a eso el abrazo de 4 chicas histéricas, y las palabras serias de Ryou.

Su preocupación retornaba, y no solo por la quimera.

Porque simplemente el hecho de haber estado despertando tantas veces en una misma noche, no se debía solamente por la tormenta; aquellos ojos, dorados de nuevo en sueños la atormentaban. Y no solo allí, antes de desmayarse los había visto claro, pero… tal vez había sido solo una ilusión; tal vez solo tal vez era producto de su trastornado subconsciente.

Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Debía relajarse, eso era todo.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, se sintió observada.

Se paró con las piernas tambaleantes, y con la poca rapidez que contaba, al estar medio atontada, caminó lentamente escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Donde tomó un vaso con agua, aun con las manos tambaleantes.

- Me…estoy volviendo loca- agregó en un suspiro, mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo los rastros de agua de su boca.

- Yo…no diría eso, minina.- un aliento helado y a la vez refrescante chocó contra su cuello, mientras un ligero beso era depositado en el mismo lugar.

Abrió los ojos perpleja, mientras volteaba rápidamente.

- ¿QUIEN ERES? – gritó ya volteada, pero no había nadie. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

- No lo has imaginado- agregó de nuevo la voz, con tono malicioso

- ¡MUESTRATE! – gritó de nuevo temblorosa. Un miedo indescriptible la había invadido, algo le decía, que esta persona no venía con buenas intenciones. Y sin darle tiempo de responder de nuevo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala; y hubiera seguido corriendo, pero la sensación de un cabe la hizo caer de rodillas. Sin embargo, se levantó rápidamente, con propósito de seguir corriendo, huyendo lo más lejos posible de esa voz.

- ¿Por qué huyes? – la detuvo, decidió ignorarlo y seguir corriendo, pero sintió claramente como era arrinconada en la pared. Sus ambas manos estaban sujetas a los costados por grandes y fuertes manos. Podía jurar como su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, mientras por inercia este trataba de luchar.

- ¡SUELTAME! – gritó lo mas alto que pudo. Pero la otra persona pareció inmutarse.

- No quiero- sintió como el susurro llegó a su oído. Y en estos momentos, maldijo a Ryou, lo maldijo con toda su alma. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre llevarse a Masha 2 semanas para unas revisiones? ¡EL ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE! - ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? – de nuevo el tono malicioso.

-Yo…- sintió como una lengua se restregaba por su cuello, y se quedó perpleja, simplemente perdió el habla.

- Vaya y yo creí… que las Mew Mew eran mas fuertes… y aun mas siendo tú la líder- risa irónica, y ella se quedó aun mas perpleja. ¡Este tipo sabía que ella era una Mew Mew! ¿Pero…como? - ¿Cómo lo sé?- dijo como adivinándole el pensamiento- Digamos que te he estado observando un buen tiempo, minina.

Al mismo tiempo otro rayo sonó, causando un leve alumbramiento en la sala, gracias a la ventana. Y de pronto, los vio, dorados.

- ¿Qui-Qui-én… eres? –formuló apenas, estaba aterrada.

El tipo solo rió, casi en carcajadas, aflojó un poco el agarre, y ella lo aprovechó para tomar una pequeña linterna roja que su padre siempre dejaba olvidaba en la mesita de la sala, y con la rapidez que su desesperación le exigía alumbró al instante la cara de su 'acompañante'

Peliverde, con ojos dorados, y extrañas orejas.

Él no era humano.

Era…

-Un alienígena- susurró para si misma.

- Vaya, el descubrimiento del año- agregó sarcástico con otra sonrisa irónica.

Con las manos tambaleantes, dejó caer la linterna, mientras este aprovechaba para acorralarla de nuevo en la pared y darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Mi nombre es Kisshu, gatita. Bien ahora debo irme, pero no te preocupes, nos estaremos viendo pronto… Mew Ichigo

Luego desapareció, dejando ondas alrededor. Y ella sonrojada se tocó los labios. Ese había sido su primer beso.

-O-

Lo odiaba; más que todo lo detestaba.

El día seguía nublado mientras pequeñas gotas se asomaban sobre el ventanal de su salón.

Era lunes, un lunes aburrido como cualquier otro lunes en la historia de los lunes, su mente estaba en otro mundo muy lejos del lugar presente; y dudaba mucho que regresara rápidamente.

Su rostro medio sonrojado y tristón, delataban fácilmente que algo le pasaba. Miwa y Moe, no eran idiotas, lo habían notado, pero al ver que pelirroja amiga no decía ninguna sola palabra al respecto, decidieron no seguir presionándola insistiendo; bueno no por ahora. Les esperaba una larga charla en la hora de receso.

_-Mi nombre es Kisshu, gatita. Bien ahora debo irme, pero no te preocupes, nos estaremos viendo pronto… Mew Ichigo _

Kisshu, Kisshu, Kisshu.

El desgraciado que había osado darle su primer beso, luego de interrumpir una 'pacifica' noche sola en su casa, se llamaba así.

Siempre había soñado con aquel beso pedido debajo del árbol en medio de la noche con luciérnagas alrededor, o tal vez con uno en medio de la playa, o uno en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y obviamente con aquella persona que ella amara.

Sin embargo, había sido todo lo contrario, en una noche oscura y fría, debajo del techo de la sala, sin luciérnagas ni arena y mucho menos velas. Ah, y si quedara claro, con una persona que ella NO amaba, ni siquiera conocía, y que encima; no era humano.

Pensó inmediatamente en su adorado Masaya, y en lo decepcionado que hubiera estado de haberse enterado que su primer beso, había sido con un ser de otro planeta. Y que, en estas alturas estaba segura que había sido quien mandó a esa quimera aquel día en la feria.

- ¡AGG LO ODIO! – gritó a todo pulmón en medio del salón, seguida de la risa de sus compañeros.

- ¡MOMOMIYA FUERA DEL SALON!

-O-

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira un pececito!

- Así es, pero no te acerques tanto a la laguna que te caerás.

_-Eso es demasiado obvio- _se dijo así mismo un peliverde, mientras rodaba sus ojos en símbolo de fastidio. – _Pero que niño para más idiota_.

3 horas.

3 putas horas observando escondido en la copa de un árbol a los humanos; y nada bueno sacaba de eso. Solo su tiempo perdido; y unas cuantas ramas enredadas en su cabello.

Mas sin embargo, sabía que eso era parte de su trabajo aquí en la Tierra, y si para cumplir, tenía que observar a las detestables ratas humanas por 3 horas o mas, lo haría.

- ¿Pero donde carajos se metieron estos idiotas? ¡Se supone que ellos debieron estar observando conmigo a estos inútiles desde hace horas! – susurró para si mismo amargado, claro, le dejaban todo el trabajo a él.

- Vaya, de que bonita forma te expresas de nosotros, hermanito- dijo una voz algo chillona mientras 2 ondas aparecían a su costado. Estos miserables…

- ¡¿Me pueden decir donde demonios estaban? ¡Llevo horas sentado aquí! ¡Les recuerdo que no soy el único encargado de aprender las costumbres de estos inútiles! 

- Tranquilo, veo que alguien esta de mal humor.

- ¿DE MAL HUMOR DICES? ¡Ustedes no fueron los que se quedaron acá sentados como retrasados! Si siguen así, le informaré a Deep Blue que no están cumpliendo sus órdenes.

- Claro que cumplimos sus ordenes, solo que nosotros no estuvimos observando a los seres de este planeta en esta área donde esta concentrada una parte de la naturaleza, estuvimos en lo que a ello llaman 'centro comercial' – respondió esta vez una voz algo fría y seca con suma seriedad.

- ¡Así es! Había muchos depósitos de vestimenta y locales para comer.

Kisshu los miró con los ojos entrecerrados; y tras un largo suspiro agregó: como quieras Taruto, pero les juro que me las pagaran cuando me vuelvan a dejar plantado.

- ¿Y algo nuevo? – intervino Pai tras el pequeño silencio en el que había sumido el peliverde.

- No mucho, he de decir, que las Mew Mew no son tan fuertes como lo pensé.

- Si lo dices por la quimera del otro día, solo te advierto que no hay que confiarse.

- No es solo eso, Pai. Digamos que… he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una Mew Mew personalmente-con una sonrisa arrogante.- Y por cierto, tengo una nueva idea para otra de mis creaciones.

Pai y Taruto lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿A que se refería el peliverde?

- Pero aparte de eso; ¿No creen… que es hora de presentarnos formalmente?

-O-

- ¿Ya nos vas a decir que te sucede?

Y es que simplemente Miwa y Moe no fueron suficientes; sus amigas del café también habían notado su baja de ánimo en el día de hoy. ¿Pero como ocultarlo? Ella era una pésima actriz; una hoja transparente en cuanto emociones se refería. Y por estos motivos; ahora se encontraba rodeada de cuatro chicas haciendo diversas preguntas. Adivinando entre susurros, inútilmente, que pudo haberle pasado.

- Basta – dijo firmemente- No me pasa absolutamente nada, solo estoy algo distraída el día de hoy.

- ¿Algo? Yo diría que mucho- _Claro Ryou, metete donde no te importa _

- Pues se equivocan, ahora con su permiso iré a levantar los platos rotos- dijo, y levantándose con elegancia de la silla que hace unos segundos ocupaba, se dirigió a poco metros, donde se encontraba una pila de platos rotos, la mayoría rotos por ella, y bueno el resto; por Lettuce como cada día.

- A mi no me engaña- agregó en tono bajo Mint al resto de las chicas- algo oculta esta chiquilla tonta.

- Si a mi tampoco me engaña- la secundó Lettuce tímidamente- Ichigo-san nunca esta tan distraída y sonrojada en un solo día.

- Distracción, sonrojamiento… ¿ACASO MI ONEE-CHAN ESTA ENAMORADA?- dijo gritando fuertemente Pudding hasta los oídos de la pelirroja, quien al oír lo ultimo, solo reaccionó botando nuevamente los platos recogidos, rompiéndolos aun mas, en pequeños pedacitos.

- ¿PERO QUE…?- sin embargo, Ichigo no llegó a terminar su frase; pues Ryou las interrumpió, gritando fuertemente que había una emergencia en el parque central.

Al instante, todas dejaron de lado el tema a tratar; y tras un gran 'Metamorphosis' elevado al aire, fueron en camino hacia el punto de emergencia.

Parque central de Tokio; las cinco de la tarde. ¿Y ellas? Buscando una quimera en medio de un parque donde miles de personas corrían hacia todos lados gritando, y muchos pequeños niños solo sollozaban llenos de miedo.

- ¡MIREN ALLA! – gritó Zakuro, mientras que en medio de la laguna, emergía una clase de pez con largas y grandes patas, que al notar la presencia de las mew soltó un gran chorro de agua dirigido hacia ellas. Pero como siempre, ellas lo esquivaron ágilmente.

- ¡Flecha de Mint! – gritó la peliazul, derrotando a la quimera pez con su simple ataque.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – murmuró algo extrañada Zakuro, estaban preparadas para algo mucho mas fuerte como el anterior. Este simplemente, había sido derrotado con un simple ataque; algo no andaba bien, pero ninguna mencionó algo al respecto.

- ¡Bien chicas! ¡Es hora de regresar! – dijo Pudding con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Se van tan pronto? – se oyó una voz en medio del parque, Ichigo alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos.

Era él.

- ¿QUIEN ERES? – gritó Zakuro fuertemente, mirando hacia todos los lados posibles, intentando reconocer al bandido dueño de esa voz.

Y de pronto de los árboles salió, un fuerte ataque que iba dirigido al grupo, Ichigo seguía aun en las nubes, pero como pudo despertó y esquivó el ataque, lastima que había sido demasiado tarde, había impactado en su brazo. Las demás si se habían salvado.

- Pobres, Pobres mews, su líder es algo lenta ¿no?

- ¡MEW ICHIGO! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – gritó Pudding, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga, tenía una quemadura en su brazo, lo mejor era que la atendieran de inmediato.

Ichigo se levantó decidida, su cara reflejaba un evidente enojo, se separó algo bruscamente de Pudding, y parándose en medio de algunos árboles, alzó su campana, y lanzó un ataque.

- ¡MUESTRATE MALDITO BASTARDO! – gritó.

Enojo, odio, rencor, y muchos más pensamientos que daban por ver muerto al odioso alienígena que estaba oculto, invadieron su mente.

- Veo que alguien me extrañó- y así, de entre las ondas, aparecieron 3 imponentes figuras.

Sí, se encontraba Kisshu, pero… ¿Quiénes eran los demás?

- Creo que… no nos hemos presentado correctamente Mews.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gritó Mint algo irritada. Estaban jugando con ellas.

- Tiempo al tiempo. – habló de nuevo el peliverde. – Solo he de decir; que desde ahora cuídense, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruirlas, y…- continuó con una sonrisa arrogante- no tendremos piedad.

Tras eso, agarró su espada y tras unos cuantos movimientos, lanzó otro ataque, mas fuerte que el anterior, esta vez dejando medio inconscientes al resto de las chicas.

Pai y Taruto dejaron ondas a su alrededor desapareciendo, quedando solo el peliverde en escena. Este se agachó sutilmente dirigiéndose donde Ichigo, esta lo miró con repulsión y agarrando su campana para invocar un ataque, este lo detuvo, agarrandole fuertemente la muñeca, como si quisiera rompérsela.

- ¿Me extrañaste minina? – le susurró con ironía, y tras esto la besó de nuevo. Fue algo rápido; momento de 3 segundos a lo menos, luego solo desapareció.

**Kisshu: Y por eso y muchas cosaas mas .. bla bla bla **

**Tai: Sigue rependiendote ._.?**

**Yo: See ¬¬**

**Tai: no seas dramatico! Sabes hace cuanto no actualiza el mio? D: Verdad! HACE CUANTO NO ACTUALIZAS EL MIO? ¬¬ **

**Yo: ehh… tiempo al tiempo ^^Uu Bien, que les pareció este capi? :DD Malo? Bueno? Pesimo? Mejor me dedico a pedir limosna en el callejón? Les dije que no estaba muy contenta con este resultado, pero les juro que maté una de mis ultimas neuronas acomodando todo esto xD **

**Bien aquí los agradecimientos ¿Chicos quieren decirlos? **

**Tai/Kisshu: NO EM VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA! ¬¬ **

**Yo: nenas ¬¬**

**Tai/Kisshu: QUE DIGISTE? ¬¬**

**Yo: Nada Nada ^^Uu **

**Bien yo los diré: **

**Agradecimiento a las que leyeron el capi anterior :DD **

**Maru-chan1296**

**kajome**

**kookies-kisshu**

**hikari-estrella**

**Secret-alice **

**Y bien espero sus comentarios en esta oportunidad tambien :DD **

**Hasta la proxima**

**Oigan aunque sea despidanse chicos ¬¬**

**Tai/Kisshu: Adios! ¬¬**

**Yo: amargados ¬¬**

**Bien Bye Bye Cuidense :DD **

**REVIEWS?**

**No cuestan nada ^^**


	5. ¡EL ESPÍA DE MI VENTANA!

**Yo: Konichiwa! Después de ehm… un..gran tiempo..me encuentro por aca..ya se que ehm…tal vez quieran matarme…ahorcarme… ehm…etc…Hace… 6 meses que ni actualizo… y bien me merezco que nisiquiera quieran leer esto xd**

**Kisshu: ¬¬ Ahora con cual maldita excusa vendrás?**

**Yo: Kish… yo recién acabo el colegio D: AYER SALI DE VACACIONES DE VERANO! Y estaba en finales -.-' REPROBE ALGEBRA! PROMEDIO! MI AMDRE ME MATARA SI SE ENTERA!**

**Kisshu: eso no quita que escribas**

**Yo: Ya se D: Y Tai?**

**Tai: aca ¬¬' Despues de que dejaste abadonado el mio.. que esperabas? Que viniera a abrazarte?**

**Yo: están muy enojados **** cierto..? GOMEN T.T**

**Tai/Kisshu: .l. **

**Yo: Bueno… se que Tai ni Kisshu me perdonaran en un buen tiempo… asi.. que me tocara decir a mi el Disclaimer**

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad!**

_**¿Y quien dijo que el amor era complicado? Lo complicado es no saber amar ni demostrarlo**_

Era un domingo tranquilo como cualquier otro, el día estaba parcialmente nublado con 70 % de probabilidad de lluvia, como decían aquellos 'hombres del clima' en el canal 5. Pero bahh, ella nunca les mostraba mucha atención a la hora de hablar y menos lo haría ahora; cuando tenía a un tipo robando besos ajenos y que quería ver a ella y sus amigas cerca de 100 metros bajo tierra.

-Hija, ¿Todo bien? – la voz de su mamá la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones y volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro Mamá, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No has tocado ni siquiera un pedazo de tu pescado, y a ti que te encanta… ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – el evidente acento maternal preocupado de su mamá no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa, mas fingida que otra cosa, y negar lentamente con la cabeza que nada le pasaba.

-No mamá, nada que me preocupe, solo no tengo mucha hambre hoy- le dijo, para luego de agradecer, levantarse y dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Bien, admitía que tanto su humor como animo habían estado pésimo en estos días, ¿Pero como culparla? Tantas cosas habían pasado en estos pocos días, de una cita arruinada con Masaya hasta el ataque de 3 nuevos enemigos, que aunque dolía tremendamente en su orgullo admitirlo, eran mucho más fuertes que todas ellas juntas.

Suspiró sabiendo que aunque ya habían pasado unos buenos días, no podía olvidarse de aquel recuerdo, 2 besos robados en cuestión de horas, ¿Acaso ese chico no tenía ni un mínimo respeto? No, claro que no, era un ser que buscaba la aniquilación de su planeta sin ningún remordimiento. Seres como ellos, solo se dedicaban a asesinar.

-Que despreciable- murmuró con evidente enojo.

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban a paso lento, menos de lo que se hubiera esperado, solo faltaban 1 insignificante mes, 2 semanas y 5 días. Y si; para esto sí que le encantaba usar las matemáticas. No era una pésima alumna, pero tampoco era para que la galardonaran por su incondicional atención en clase. (La cual no existía pues se quedaba dormida)

Se rio un poco, recordándose recién levantándose muchas veces, casi siempre, con la marca de un objeto en su cara. Si que sus compañeros tenían mucho de que reírse…

Y su Masaya… su adorado Aoyama… ¡Tan preocupado con ella como siempre! Aquel día de la horrible araña, fue el primero en llamarla al celular (claro que luego de que despertara en el laboratorio Mew) para preguntar como estaba, pues no había recibido noticias de ella hasta ahora.

Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del pelinegro, era tan amable con ella… y no es que no lo fuera solo con ella, sino con todos. Aoyama Masaya era el típico chico popular de la escuela, atento, guapo, por el que todas se morían y causaba envidia entre el grupo masculino.

Y ella, Ichigo Momomiya, había estado a punto de besarlo aquel día en la feria. ¡Su primer beso iba a ser de Aoyama-kun!

Pero el hijo de puta de Kisu…Kilu.. ¡o como se escriba! ¡Lo arruino!

No… no valía la pena recordarlo.

¿Y que si su primer y segundo beso fue con un tipo de otro planeta?

¡El tercero sería de su Aoyama!

¡Y ella se encargaría de aquello!

Sacudió lentamente su cabeza, haciendo que sus rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos cayeran sobre su cara, los retiró lentamente, se estiró en su cama y se dedicó a dormir.

-O-

Observó con la mirada aburrida como la pelirroja, subía las escaleras y se dirigía a ese cuarto pintado de manera tan extraña… ¡TODO ERA ROSA!

Paredes, sabanas, cortinas…

Esta chica sí que tenía un problema.

Notó que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, seria. No pudo evitar mostrarle mucha más atención, para observar que al poco rato se encontraba sonriente, pero eso ni duró 2 minutos, pues al instante, la vio con una sonrisa medio extraña…boba… y sonrojada. Para que al terminar, este con el ceño fruncido… al parecer se había enojado; tal vez un muy mal recuerdo.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

Esta chica no tenía solo un problema, sino uno MUY MUY MUY grande.

Irritado suspiró, cuanto odiaba ver a las ratas humanas.

_-Si claro ¿no? _

_-¿Quién carajos eres tú? ¿Y porque el sarcasmo?_

_-Consciencia_

_-¿Consciencia que?_

_-¡Tu conciencia, mierda!_

_- ¿Qué demonios? ¡YO NO TENGO UNA DE ESAS!_

_- Si no la tienes… ¿Cómo crees que te hablo? _

_- No se, creo que me estoy volviendo loco._

_- ¿Crees?_

_- Callate. Ahora explicate; ¿Por qué el sarcasmo? _

_- ¿No querías acaso que me callara?_

_- Ahora digo que me expliques, por lo tanto no te calles_

_- ¿Y si quiero callarme?_

_- Jodete_

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en su objetivo, para encontrarla ya dormida en su cama.

¿Tanto se había distraído?

Salto de árbol por el cual la observaba hasta el marco de su ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta.

-Que descuidada… un ladrón puede entrar y ella ni cuenta… es demasiado fácil entrar- susurró, mientras con paso lento entraba a la recamara, nauseas lo invadieron; el rosa nunca había sido su color preferido.

Y estaba en toda razón de palabra cuando le decía 'descuidada' pues estos días habían estado observándola, no malpiensen; es su trabajo.

¿El resultado de tan solo un día?

Tres carros casi la atropellaron, chocó con cuatro niños y ¡se quedó dormida en casi todas las clases!

¿La única clase en que no?

¡RECREO!

Se rio en voz baja, con cuidado de no despertarla, pero al cabo de unos segundo su risa pasó a una sonrisa y esta última fue borrada… para observar a la humana delante de él. No tenía nada en especial realmente, parecía una humana común y cualquier… una como cualquier otra, La observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza e hizo un mohín de desagrado.

Esta humana, en comparación de otras, claro que tenía algo en especial, lo asqueaba de sobremanera y si ya odiaba a los humanos… a ella la odiaba mil veces peor.

Era tan… pura

Tan… torpe, distraída y ni siquiera parecía utilizar bien sus poderes.

Y encima era tonta… aunque era divertido haberla besado de esa manera, y encima en su propia casa.

¡Estaba 100% seguro que eso la ha debido de estar atormentando en los últimos días! ¡Pero qué tontas e idiotas eran las hembras de este planeta!

Un beso… se tocó los labios inconscientemente… ¿Qué exactamente significará para ELLA?

Para él solo era una muestra de que dos personas tenían un contacto más que un abrazo… Sin embargo en ese preciso instante solo significaba un momento de juego y nada más.

Aunque lograba recordar vagamente como sus padres habían hecho eso más de una vez. Tal vez era más que una muestra… que confuso.

Flotó un poco y se sentó encima de su cama, los humanos aparte de débiles eran muy complicados, tal vez era por eso que su cultura aun no progresaba, en sus tiempos, cuando apenas era un niño, podía asegurar que ya estaban mucho más tiempo desarrollados que ellos. Giró su cabeza lentamente para centrarse de nuevo en la chica la cual parecía sumergida en un profundo sueño, y la miró con verdadero odio. Por humanos como ella, él estaba solo.

¿Acaso ella tenía idea por lo que había pasado? No

¿Acaso ella había visto las mismas cosas que él? No

Ella había sido toda la vida feliz, mientras que él solo tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que era sentirse completo con una alegría desbordante.

Y aquellos vagos recuerdos, desaparecían con el tiempo.

Inconscientemente su puño se cerró fuertemente y sus ojos se volvieron más dorados que de costumbre. Estaba montando en cólera… tantos recuerdos diferentes… tanto sufrimiento… tantos pensamientos reprimidos.

Se levantó bruscamente, y luego de darle una última mirada de odio a la Mew; salió por la ventana rápidamente perdiéndose en un indefinido punto del día.

-O-

- ¡Kyaa! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y luego mi madre me dijo que si no limpiaba mi cuarto y no cuidaba a mi hermano esa noche no saldría toda la semana, pero claro que le contesté y le di una larga lista del porque no podía ¡Era Ryoga, Ichigo! ¡El lindo chico del 4-B! ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de él hace una semana? ¡Pues lo conseguí! Los coqueteos de Miwa nunca fallan ¡Hasta te puedo asegurar que lo tengo en la palma de mi mano! ¡Saldremos el sábado! Aunque bueno… mi madre no sabe que me voy a encontrar con él, dice que no lo ve como un buen chico para mí, que es muy mayor… ¡PERO ES SOLO POR UN AÑO! blablabla… ya sabes las típicas preocupaciones de madres y es por eso que pienso que deberían dejarnos vivir nuestra vida. El punto es que 'disque' 'me voy a tu casa'… ¡HE DISEÑADO EL PLAN PERFECTO!... ¿No crees?..uhm.. ¿Me estas escuchando, verdad?... ¿Ichigo?... ¿ICHIGO?

- ¿Eh?... ¿Me decías…?

- ¡Por Kami, Ichigo! Jaja… Bueno mi culpa, debí suponer que a la mitad de todo te perderías… Mira… te daré un resumen, ¿Ok? 'Me iré a dormir a tu casa el sábado'- exclamó la rubia haciendo énfasis de comillas con sus dedos en la última oración.

- ¿A mi casa? ¿El sábado? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ichigo confusa, la verdad es que no le había prestado mucha atención a su amiga al hablar… se había distraído con el pequeño hilo que sobresalía del bolso de Miwa, el cual estaba colgado en la parte trasera de la carpeta en la que estaba sentadas.

Está bien. Ok. Como sea. Podría parecer muy ridículo, tal vez hasta estúpido. ¡Pero era una mitad gato! Y eso… combinado con su gran talento de 'distraerse hasta cuando pasa la mosca' no la ayudaba mucho.

-Pfff…-Miwa se tocó las sienes con ambas manos, tratando de masajearlas; Ichigo era su amiga, vale, pero era algo… ehm… ¿Cómo sería la palabra? LENTA para entender las cosas, pero quería a su 'Pelirrojita Bonita mas nah'… jaja como a veces decía para molestarla, puesto que era una forma muy graciosa de imitar a esas personas que ponían 'Xamakhito mas naki' o 'Bellaquita pa' tu consumo' en Facebook. – ¡No Ichigo! A ver… en pocas palabras… Le diré a mi madre que me iré a dormir a tu casa para una tarea…

- ¡¿HABIA TAREA?! –Ichigo se sobresaltó en su propio asiento. ¡DE NUEVO, NO! ¡OTRA TAREA DE LA QUE ELLA NI ENTERADA!

- ¡NO ICHIGO! –exclamó para intentar tranquilizarla lo cual lo logró- Es una excusa… para irme a ver con Ryoga en la fiesta que dará Misa este sábado.

-Ah esa…- Ichigo escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo y cambió su cara radicalmente… Misa era muy…muy…muy…muy… cercana a Aoyama.

- Bueno si quieres puedes ir…

- ¡NO!

-Anda Ichigo… además el mismo Aoyama afirmó que no había nada entre ellos.

-No, Además ni me ha invitado- _Que se la crea y ya no insista, que se la crea y ya no insista…_

-Ichigo- Miwa miró acusadoramente a la pelirroja- Es ingreso libre… cualquiera del colegio puede asistir. ¿Acaso no has visto la mansionsota que tiene Misa?

-No es una mansionsota…-replicó Ichigo- es solo una casa muy…muy grande ¿Ok?

- Jaja Bueno si no vas… ¿Me cubrirás o no?

Ichigo hizo un mohín de desacuerdo y le respondió: Miwa… sabes que no se me da muy bien mentir… y no estoy de acuerdo que te encuentres de esa manera con Ryoga… en una fiesta a la cual no puedes ir… Ademas… Ryoga… es un tanto…

Miwa suspiró y se recostó en su asiento y se estiró un poco: Esta bien Ichigo; no iré ¿Estas más tranquila?

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió.

-O-

**-Ese mismo sabado-**

- Y tu mirada… me corta la respiración… me quema el alma… y me acelera el corazón… ¡PIERDO EL CONTROL!

Siempre hay un momento determinado en la noche; ese momento especial en el que solo eres tú; con un montón de gotas de agua cayéndote; mientras que los shampoos y jabones piden otra ronda de canciones. Era una completa lástima que tan bello y esplendido momento tenía que ser interrumpido por el grito de tu madre diciendo 'ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡VOY A LAVAR LA ROPA! ¡SAL DE LA DUCHA RAPIDO!'. Pero claro si una le contradecía y decía tan solo unos minutos más… solo un pinche minuto más… te mandaban literalmente al carajo… y te decían la cruda verdad… esa que todos los adolescentes les dolía hasta el fondo del alma 'Tu no lavas tu ropa así que cállate'

Bueno tal vez no dolía tanto; la verdad casi nada.

Simplemente tenía razón… y peor era decir 'yo puedo hacerlo' pues te mandaban con tu balde de agua y tu jaboncillo de dólar a lavar TODA la ropa. Le había pasado antes; cruda experiencia propia. ¡Ni siquiera con la lavadora! ¡EL BALDE! ¡COMO LAS ABUELITAS EN TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS!

Se sentó frente al tocador para comenzar a prender la secadora y proseguir con lo siguiente: secar todos aquellos cabellos rebeldes pelirrojos. Y una vez terminada la tarea y ver su cabello esponjado; proseguir con las 2 colitas, sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado sus 2 colitas…aunque la hicieran parecer una niñita. Se quitó la bata lentamente dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo; hizo una mueca de desagrado; tampoco era la persona más flaca del mundo; pero se mantenía en forma. ¡LE ENCANTABAN LOS PASTELES NO ERA SU CULPA! ¿Su secreto para mantenerse 'en linea'? Lucha con quimeras a diario; bajaras esos kilitos de mas en un dos por tres. Sonrió de medio lado y se miró la parte del busto para sonrojarse. ¡Hasta con su propio cuerpo tenía vergüenza! Se rio un poco y recién se puso su pijama; un lindo, cómodo y sencillo vestidito rosa que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, con un short del mismo color debajo.

Se sobresaltó un poco al creer oír a alguien hablar; y se tranquilizó al notar que era solo su imaginación, pues no había nadie a los alrededores.

Se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos un buen rato para luego echarse; estaba agotada; tal vez por eso estaba oyendo cosas. Aunque no había hecho mucho este sábado.

-Aoyama iba a ir a la fiesta de Misa…-murmuró con algo de congoja; tal vez hubiera sido buena idea ir…hubiera podido pasar aunque sea un minuto con su Aoyama-kun, ¿no?

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, comenzó a sonar su móvil, y con el pesar de su corazón se levantó y con un soñoliento 'alo' respondió la llamada.

-¡Buenas noches, Ichigo!

- ¡Señora Midoriko! ¡Buenas noches! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó algo extrañada… la mamá de Miwa… ¿Llamándola un sábado por la noche? Si ni siquiera su hija estaba aquí… Stop… Algo no cuadraba bien aquí.

-Jajaj Bueno quería saber si Miwa ya se encontraba dormida; me dijo que se iba para tu casa a hacer el trabajo y de paso quedarse a dormir; espero no haber sido una molestia.

_Mierda… ¡MIWA TE VOY A MATAR!_

_¿Y AHORA? _

-Oh si…sisisis… Miwa se ha quedado profundamente dormida… creo que es mejor no despertarla…-estaba segura que le había salido su tonito con voz fingida como cuando estaba nerviosa y…mentía. Solo esperaba que la señora Midoriko no lo hubiera notado.

-Oh sí, lo imaginé, bueno quería saber si todo estaba en orden; más bien cuando Miwa despierte le dices que mañana pasó por ella para ir a casa de su abuela ¿Le puedes dar mi recado, Ichigo?

- Claro no se preocupe…aja…si adiós…-cuando al fin hubo pulsado el botoncito rojo y oír el pitido del teléfono pudo respirar hondo… se recostó de nuevo…abrió los ojos de golpe… y todo de pronto concordó…- ¡MIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ahora sí que tenía un plan en la noche

¿Destino?

Casa de Misa

¿Finalidad?

Matar a su rubia amiga… y no… no tendría piedad.

-O-

Podía llegar a ser aburrido hasta monótono… solo ver y ver y no hacer nada de acción. Y es que ¡Por Kami! El no estaba hecho para estar sentado como un gilipollas sin hacer nada; más que observar.

Cuanto lo hartaba y más ver a la humana mitad gato todo el santo día. Y hablando de ella… ¡Hace como una hora había entrado al lugar ese donde se bañaba! ¡Y no salía! ¿Acaso habría muerto? No… sino el hubiera sentido algún ruido… o el olor a sangre ¡O CUALQUIER COSA!

-'ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡VOY A LAVAR LA ROPA! ¡SAL DE LA DUCHA RAPIDO!'

Se sobresaltó un poco ante el grito de la madre de la pelirroja, vale, no se lo esperaba.

De pronto; una de sus orejitas se levantaron, estaba percibiendo un sonido… medio raro… y dulzón… le gustaba… ¿Era la voz de la gatita?

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y la puerta se abrió… No pudo entender en ese momento que exactamente pasó… pero por un momento todo se nubló… la chica salía con una diminuta bata y el cabello mojado… su rostro medio sonrojado… y tarareaba una canción. Sonrió y la siguió observando; cada día con una nueva locura venía.

Observó con algo de curiosidad como agarraba y hacía funcionar un objeto extraño con un sonidito tal vez igual o más extraño… parecía secarle el pelo rápido… una vez terminada esa tarea… se amarró con 2 colitas y aquí.. Aquí vino la parte…extraña… no por lo que hizo ella… sino por cómo reaccionó cierta parte de su anatomía.

¡Esa chica se estaba desnudando!

Nunca la había visto…así…siempre era llamado por Taruto o Pie 'casualmente' cuando la chica se desnudaba y si no, iba al baño a cambiarse. Esta vez; había sido diferente.

Y la 'hermosa vista' tuvo que ser cubierta por un vestido que se puso encima… ¿Por qué se lo ponía? Rió por lo bajo: Te ves mejor sin eso, gatita.

Se rió por lo bajo al notar que había sido escuchado, pero la chica había creído que solo era su imaginación.

Humana tonta e ingenua.

-Aoyama iba a ir a la fiesta de Misa…- oyó murmurar

¿Aoyama?

¡AH CLARO! El estúpido ese, del que estaba enamorada la gatita.

Y la verdad es que también eso era cansado, oír a las típicas conversaciones adolescentes por teléfono o en persona en el cuarto 'pinky' de la chica; hablando del chico que les gustaba… si la miró…si la vio… ¡IMAGINENESE COMO GRITABAN CUANDO COMENTABAN QUE LAS HABIA SALUDADO!

Claro, que cuando comenzaba esto, él simplemente se iba a vagar por el barrio; eso no era de su interés, y quería mucho a sus orejitas puntiagudas como para estarlas martirizando con gritos de adolescentes. ¡Se podía quedar sordo de por vida!

¿Pero quién demonios seria Misa?

En fin, tampoco es que le importara mucho… bueno si tal vez… él era una persona muy curiosa.

De pronto sonó una musiquita extraña y se encontró que la pelirroja hablaba en el teléfono con alguien.

-¡Buenas noches, Ichigo! –oyó al otro lado del teléfono

- ¡Señora Midoriko! ¡Buenas noches! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Bueno quería saber si Miwa ya se encontraba dormida; me dijo que se iba para tu casa a hacer el trabajo y de paso quedarse a dormir; espero no haber sido una molestia.

Esto se ponía interesante.

¿Con que la rubia amiga de la gatita había mentido? Olía a problemas.

Y ahora apostaba que millones hubieran pagado por ver la cara de la Mew en estos momentos, completamente con los ojos desorbitados la cara en shock y por poco se cae de la cama.

-Oh si…sisisis… Miwa se ha quedado profundamente dormida… creo que es mejor no despertarla…

_Ay gatita…que mal mientes…ni siquiera te sale el tono de voz normal_

-Oh sí, lo imaginé, bueno quería saber si todo estaba en orden; más bien cuando Miwa despierte le dices que mañana pasó por ella para ir a casa de su abuela ¿Le puedes dar mi recado, Ichigo?

¿Y la madre de la chica se lo había creído?

- Claro no se preocupe…aja…si adiós…

Y ella se había salvado…

Sonrió de medio lado y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reírse fuertemente. ¡LA CARA DE LA GATITA ERA EPICA!

-¡MIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!- la oyó gritar y por poco se cae del árbol él. Vale, no se lo esperaba. Ahora SI quedaría sordo.

Lo último que vio fue a la chica entrar de nuevo al baño para salir completamente vestida; abrir la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

¿A dónde iría? ¿A buscar a su amiga?

No estaría de mal seguirla.

**Yo:Bueno en realidad este cap va muy muy dedicado a una chica que se acorod de este fic (ella mas que yo xD) y me mando MP, le dije que lo actualizaría la semana anterior pero no pude, disculpa **** Esta chica es: Mrs Bipolar :DD Muchas gracias realmente la verdadera inspiración (mas de la mitad de este cap) surgió hace unos idas a mas de las 12 de la noche, hoy solo le di toques finales, espero tu review en esta oportunidad **** Y muchas gracias por leerme! Cuidate!**

**Tampoco me olvido de los agradecimientos a las personas que dejan comentarios de igual modo, acuérdense que críticas constructivas con muy bien recibidas, tomatazos ni tanto pero me ayudan a reaccionar y aunque Kisshu ni Tai (siguen enojados) van a aparecer en la parte final :33 Nos vemos hasta la próxima, como dije arribita, ayer salid e vacaciones :D así que tengo mucho tiempo libre mas inspiración y menos preocupaciones. ¡Cuídense! ¡Y nunca se olviden de sonreír!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kookies-kisshu**

**xxxIlloveKISSHUxxx**

**Maru-chan1296**

**Emily Evans**

**Sushiki Siruyi**

**Kagomen555m**

**LAURA**

**Iitzel**

**Mrs Bipolar (cap dedicado :3)**

**Cistxc**

**ARIGATOOO! :D**

**REVIEWS?**

**No cuestan nada ^^**


	6. ¡Fiesta, Fiesta! ¿Y un donjuán acosador?

**Yo: Holi Holi ^^ Se que prometi actualizar pronto pero…**

**Kisshu: Como siempre, sucedió algo y no lo hiciste ¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que estabas enojado! Y Tai?**

**Kisshu: Si ¬¬ Sigo enojado. ¡Y el también! **

**Yo: Entonces el motivo que estas aquí es por…?**

**Kisshu: me da mi gana -_-PROBLEM?**

**Yo: si ._. estoy apunto de dar el Disclaimer! ,**

**Tai: Nada de eso ¬¬ yo lo dare! ESA ES MI PARTE!**

**Yo/Kisshu: desde cuando? ._. **

**Tai: es que.. desde el capitulo 4 no doy uno! D: **

**Yo/Kisshu: Okey.. adelante ._.**

**Tai: :'D Y sigo enojado con Miiko ¬¬**

**- DISCLAIMER: TMM no le pertenece a Miiko Love, puede que este loca y eso pero esta consciente de esa triste realidad!**

_**Y nunca pensé lo importante que llegarías a ser…que tan solo tu mirada me erizaría la piel**_

Tal vez, había sido algo impulsivo lo que hizo. ¿Salir apenas maquillada con un vestido a medio planchar a una fiesta a la cual no pensaba ir solo para encerrarse como una _foreveralone _en su casa un sábado en la noche porque la chica anfitriona no era de su preferencia ya que paraba en conqueteos con el chico del que ella había estado enamorada desde el comienzo de su secundaria? Bueno y si agregamos… que sus padres creían que ahora ella estaba durmiendo como un dulce angelito…no podía ni imaginarse la cara que pondrían sus padres si descubrían lo contrario.

El ruido de los parlantes a todo volumen la mareaba… y eso que ni mencionando las luces amarillas, rojas azules y varios colores que ella no pudo identificar con claridad ¡Ya había mencionado que todo eso la mareaba! ¡No la juzguen!

Latas de cerveza, gaseosa, y diferentes líquidos era lo que más había en el suelo… además de ¿Los sostenes? ¿Y bóxers? Ok… trataría de omitir estas imágenes de su memoria en algún futuro cercano.

La casa de Misa sí que era grande… Está bien, está bien… Una 'mancionsota' como decía Miwa.

Tampoco era para tanto emocionarse, ¿eh?

Pero analicemos:

Una casa grande + Full música + Full comida – padres = locos adolescentes bailando sin control como si no hubiera mañana.

La mayoría pudo reconocer que eran de la escuela, algunos la reconocían pero no se acercaban y otros la saludaban amistosamente, pero ninguno daba señal de saber el paradero de Miwa.

Era una verdadera lástima que Moe estuviera de viaje con sus padres este fin de semana, pues así tendría una ayuda extra en la búsqueda de su amiga. ¿Pero en qué lugar de una gran fiesta se encontraría una rubia con un idiota?

-¡Chica muévete! –oyó que le gritaban, luego de ser bruscamente empujada 5 segundos después, solo logró visualizar como entre 4 jóvenes cargaban 2 cajas de cerveza. Uno de ellos volteó luego, la miro de pies a cabeza y le guiñó un ojo 'seductoramente', bueno según para él. Para Ichigo, simplemente fue una mueca asquerosa que hizo con su ojo y un intento de sonrisa. Volteó aturdida y siguió su camino esquivando entre chicos, chicas, y bueno… chicos y chicas besándose... si es que a eso se le podía llamar… ¡PRACTICAMENTE ESTABAN TENIENDO _ESO_ EN PLENA PISTA DE BAILE!

-IN-CO-MO-DO- dijo suspirando al ver como prácticamente ciertas parejas prácticamente 'se comían'. A este paso no encontraría a Miwa hasta luego de un siglo.

- ¿Ichigo?

Reconoció la voz al instante y sonrió embobada ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella; un Aoyama con una casual camisa a cuadros, unos jeans y unos tennis fue lo primero que vio sus ojos, y se tardó unos pocos segundos en responder: ¡Masaya! Es una sorpresa encontrarte… yo bueno yo…

Se veía tan apuesto… y ella… apenas arreglada. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza y trató de formar una bonita sonrisa.

- Si lo mimo digo; iba a invitarte a que vengas conmigo –agregó el chico con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa amable- pero me habían dicho que no vendrías… y no quería incomodarte.

Para ella, fue como un inmenso balde de agua fría que cayó sobre su cabeza de manera estrepitosa

_- Calla .l. _

- Bueno Ichigo- dijo Aoyama para captar la atención de la pelirroja que nuevamente había caído en una especia de trance- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo conversando contigo pero Misa me pidió que la ayudara con unos bocaditos en la cocina. Nos vemos. Cuídate mucho ¿sí?

- No te preocupes Masaya- respondió Ichigo con una dulce sonrisa, si bueno eso era por fuera… por dentro se moría de celos. –Nos vemos.

Pudo visualizar al pelinegro hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de gente y suspiró; aun no encontraba a Miwa. Estaba perdiendo esperanzas. Y tenía que regresar rápido a casa

- Hola preciosa- oyó que le susurraban muy cerca de su oído.

Por acto reflejo, se volteó rápidamente e hizo una mueca de desagrado; era el tipo de las cervezas.

-¿Estás sola? –volvió a preguntar el chico. No parecía de la escuela; es más, nunca en su vida lo había visto. Lo miro de pies a cabeza; pelinegro, ojos grises y talla mediana. - Pues estaba esperando tú, yo, un trago y una buena platica.

-Mi novio me espera- mintió. El tipo no le daba buena espina; es más su aliento olía a alcohol y eso le desagradaba. En resumen; un total asco.

- Tan bonita y mentirosa.-dijo el chico sonriendo de lado y riendo un poco; mas aliento de alcohol en la cara de Ichigo.- No soy tarado, te he estado observando hace un buen rato. Y yo te veo aquí solita… y el tarado de Aoyama se acaba de ir a la cocina ¿No quieres pasar con una excelente persona el rato?

-No gracias, con permiso- le respondió tosca. ¡Qué tipo para más insistente! Y hasta le estaba comenzando a dar miedo… lo mejor era irse. No había rastro de la rubia. ¡Además había llamado tarado a su Aoyama!

_- ¿Tuyo?_

_-¡Sí! ¡eso fue lo que dije!_

_- Pf… 5 dólares a que ahorita se está revolcando con Misa en la cocina_

_- ¿Pero qué cosas hablas? Mente sucia ¬¬ _

_- Jaja es la verdad._

_- Lo que los celos hacen…- _pensó rolando los ojos. Debería dejar de discutir consigo misma en momentos como este; cuando tienes a alguien que parece, o más bien cree, ser todo un donjuán de segunda en frente tuyo.

Pasó entre la gran multitud y cuando al fin llego la puerta no pudo sentirse más aliviada, salió a la calle para verse en la mismísima oscuridad. Ni un alma había en la calle; suspiró. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos…¡Stop! ¡Este vestido nisiquiera tenía bolsillos! Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante…tal vez fundamental. Si vas a una fiesta de improviso, escapándote de tus padres porque tu amiga dijo que se quedaría en tu casa y nisiquiera era verdad… ¡LLEVA DINERO!

Se había gastado sus últimas monedas en el taxi de camino aquí, y dudaba mucho que alguien la embarcara gratis… ¿y ahora?

_-Dormir en la banca cercana de un parque y mañana oír tu castigo de por vida de parte de tus padres._

_-No ayudas ¬¬_

_-Nadie dijo que mi deber era ayudarte_

_- ¿Acaso como consciencia no debes velar por mi seguridad y bienestar?_

_- ¿Qué me crees? ¿Niñera?_

Y es en momentos como este en que piensas seriamente en reinventar tu vida, mudarte a Suiza, comprarte un bigotito como en las películas, cambiarte de identidad y vivir cuidando ovejas en alguna granja. Porque, les podía asegurar que eso era mil veces mejor que estar con un vestido arrugado más arriba de la rodilla con el frío de la noche, sin dinero… y con unos padres que mañana la castigarían hasta que cumpla 51.

-¿Necesitas un aventón?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-O-

Observó con algo de asco como las hembras bailaban sensualmente muy muy MUY pegadas al chico que les acompañaba, o en caso de alguna entre dos.

_-Simplemente Asqueroso_

Se descolgó de uno de los arboles del jardín trasero de la casa y cayó con suma elegancia, una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en sus rostro. El hecho de caer de un árbol de 2 metros y medio era algo tan normal para él pero al parecer no tanto para el par de humanos que andaban de besuqueos antes que él aterrizara sobre el suelo. Un grito de horror; un chico huyendo despavorido y una chica desmayada fue el resultado de todo.

No pudo evitar reírse, que pena daban. Miró hacia ambos lados tratando de ubicar una cabellera pelirroja, la había perdido de vista desde que esta había entrado, trató de olisquear su aroma, pero fue inútil. En la fiesta había demasiadas chicas, con demasiados perfumes diferentes.

-Mierda… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Estuvo un buen rato teletransportandose de rato en rato, pero no había ni rastro. ¡QUE IRONICA! La Mew buscando a su amiga, y él buscándola a ella.

- En fin, ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? Pff.. no es mi problema, mejor me voy y continuo chequeándola maña…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su oreja dio un gran tirón… esa voz chillona. Estaba ya afuera y el grito se oía cerca.

-Uhm ¿es ella?- susurró algo confundido. Decidió intentar acercarse al lugar de donde provenía pero no podía arriesgarse a ser visto tanto.

- Jaja ¡Que carácter! Solo te ofrezco una mano amiga para llevarte a casa ¿Subes o no?

Se teletransportó a un techo cercano donde podía ver y escuchar todo sin ser precisamente visto.

- ¡Jodete! –gritó la pelirroja, pues el tipo bajó del auto y tenía intenciones de acercarse a ella. Pudo visualizar perfectamente el momento en que intentó correr, también el momento en el que la atrapó, el justo momento en que la quiso meter al coche y…no estaría ahí para ver lo siguiente que pasaba.

-O-

-¡Jodete!

Trato de gritar lo más alto posible, nunca le había dado buena espina ya hora mucho menos. No pudo evitar sentirse sumamente aterrada en el preciso momento en que la atrapó e intentó meterla en el coche, no sabía cómo pero ella de todas maneras se opuso. El tipo le tocaba la cintura y pasaba sus manos descaradamente. El aliento a alcohol de él ya la mareaba hasta tal punto de querer vomitar y fue en ese preciso momento en que su cabeza y ella recibieron un certero golpe en el forcejo.

_Y todo me da vuelta y todo me da vuelta… _

Tampoco había sido tan fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente pero si se encontraba media aturdida. Las manos del tipo seguían descaradamente en su cintura y amenazaban con subir, cerró los ojos esperando la sensación desagradable que causaría tal acción, pero nunca llegó.

Y fue en cosa de segundos que el tipo la había soltado y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que estaba tirado en suelo con una marca roja en la mejilla; había sufrido el golpe de un puñete.

-Nadie –dijo una voz, que para su desgracia (o tal vez, salvación) conocía- Escúchame bien; NADIE toca a MI juguete ¿entiendes?

Pudo observar perfectamente el momento en que los ojos dorados del alien se volvían más oscuros y miraban fijamente a su acosador que solo había quedado en shock y minutos después se levantó y corrió gritando cosas como '!Un fenómeno!' '!EL DEMONIO!' y entre muchas otras cosas que ni se acercaban a lo que en realidad era el cyniclon.

Él volteó y la miró fijo, sus ojos seguían algo oscuros y una sonrisilla se comenzó a formar en su rostro.

-Vámonos

Y así sin más la agarró suavemente y la hizo teletransportarse hacia la entrada de su casa, la calle estaba oscura y no parecía tener miedo de que alguien más lo vea. Estaba callada, sonrojada, él la había salvado y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro… tal vez no era tan malo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero no parecía sincera… era más bien burlona y ella lo notó.

-Das pena

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo dicho, no se esperaba tal reacción, él le dio un simple beso en los labios y desapareció.

_-Malnacido, pedazo de imbécil…_

**Yo: ¿Y que tal les pareció? Ehm no tuve la creatividad que quería para este cap **** Pero eso es lo que quedó! Espero que les hayas gustado**

**Tai: Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS! Denle con todo nenas e.e**

**Yo: Callate! Tu estas enojado! No hables**

**Kisshu: -.- No hagamos esto largo agradeceré a los lectores! **

**kagome555m**

**Maru-chan1296**

**kookies-kisshu**

**Laura**

**Mrs Bipolar**

**iitzel **

**Yo: Gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D Espero que en esta oportunidad tambien leerlos de su parte **

**Tai/Kisshu: Ya cállate y vete ¬¬ **

**Yo: D: Ustedes no me mandan!**

**REVIEWS?**

**No cuestan nada ^^**


End file.
